Book II of The Protector
by Anmras
Summary: Legolas is running away from home. However, the castle guards follow him to capture him for his murder charges, even if it means killing him. Legolas is faced with the first battle challenge of his reign as a innocent fugitive.
1. Chapter 4

Thank you so much from your support before you guys! I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this, but I soon found it was the only thing I could write! So here's Book 2! Yeah, each book will only be three chapters long, and these chapters are shamefully short, but I have to keep you on your toes! Each book will have a song in it too, most likely sad and dreary since there's a lot of that in these books. Heck, I'll call it a series just because I really am getting dedicated to finishing this. Although, I don't know when the next book will be out.  
  
Well, enough of my drabble. I'm sure you want to read and find out what happens to our little guiltless fugitive.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Legolas paid no heed to direction or time. His mind was far away from the clopping of the horse's hooves and the snow beginning to fall. Here, the trees had been stripped of leaves leaving behind the gangly bark. The ground was covered in a thin frost that clung to the browned grass throughout the day. The sun passed over him and melted down in the west like the icicles that clung onto the branches in rows.  
  
All Legolas could see was Elenest. Her face was full of pain and sorrow. He could hear the crying of a child that echoed in the pale light. Then, her expression changed. She looked stunned and surprised, standing from brooding her child in the crib. The wailing quieted almost as if he could here the call that came through her window.  
  
'He's returned! The prince has returned!' the kingdom took up the call as Legolas himself imagines he was riding back home on a white steed. Elenest would cry and he would run up to her, embracing her and looking upon his child for the first time.  
  
Legolas suddenly awoke as his hood fell from his head. The horse was still moving and didn't seem to have noticed its master had dozed off. Legolas smiled patted its neck, but it still took no heed. Legolas ignored it and let himself grin. He shouldn't be wallowing in his sorrow, he should be looking forward to the day he could go back home.  
  
So, he did. He kicked his horse's flanks and moved faster through the woods. He was running with strong will now, straight toward any danger that awaited him.  
  
The dark had completely taken the forest when Legolas chose to stop. The air wasn't biting, but cold and wet all the same. He hadn't stopped to search through the bundles to see what his father had given him.  
  
He pulled over near a small lake with crystalline water. A fog hung about it, giving it a mysterious, yet serene look. Legolas set his flasks aside so that he would be able to fill them after he had set up camp.  
  
There were four satchels filled with odds and ends and a long light chest wrapped in leather. Two smaller bags hung off the saddle and a bedroll rested on the rump. Legolas had them all off the steed and lain before him. He examined them one by one while the horse grazed.  
  
In the first satchel he found several bundles of cloths. His father was obviously well-prepared, for they were all man-made to disguise his son in a mortal realm. He knew however, that his beauty and ever-cleaned hair would be a dead giveaway, along with his graceful stride and pointed ears. Two cloaks, five tunics, a coat, two breeches and two trousers were packed tightly along with simple undergarments.  
  
In the second satchel were a pot, pan, dish, fork and three knives. Also was a simple Eriador blowgun along with several darts. There was also a slab of soap wrapped in a large drying-cloth with the signal of Mirkwood Royalty on it. He'd have to cut that off after he ate.  
  
In the third and forth satchel were several wraps of dried fruit, rice, breads, vegetables and meats. There was enough there to last him about two and a half weeks. He knew he'd have to hunt sooner or later, but with what?  
  
His question was answered when he opened the long chest wrapped in the blanket. There was a lock on it with a key already inside. Legolas turned it and lifted the lid. Inside, resting on a wrinkled layer of cardinal silk, was a longbow and a quiver filled with arrows. The wood was polished brown and the strong a glowing gray. Each arrow looked manmade but had the strange sensation of elven magic to it. The shaft was carved by hand and the fletching tied with strong thread. The tip was sharp and strong and strong with a smooth stone following it.  
  
Also, lying in the case, was a dagger. Curved and about twenty inches long. The sheath was decorated in vines and the blade rang as it was pulled out. Along the side of the blade it said this:  
  
'May whoever holds this blade watch for those who are innocent.' Legolas stared at it for a moment. The blade gleamed white and brightly but there was no light to be found in the forest around him save for the dim beam of sun that penetrated the trees above him. He shrugged and re- sheathed it.  
  
Last where the two smaller bags. When Legolas picked them up, he caught a slight jingling noise. He bit his lower lip and replaced the bow in the chest with them. He couldn't carry this chest forever. He knew that in a poorer country he'd be able to survive on ten coins for a month, so he could bury the rest not too far away from where he decided to settle. He removed the two weapons and leaned them against the saddle. He tied the dagger around his waist and slung the quiver over his shoulder, the fletchings just poking out of his hood.  
  
Minutes later he was cooking a small slab of meat and eating some raw vegetables by the fire. He kept his bedroll packed nearby and spread out the only extra cloak over his legs to keep him warm. He looked up to see the sky had clouded over. Once he ate his meal and was carefully cutting any royalty emblems off his belongings snow began to fall. He finished quickly and curled up in his makeshift blanket as soft flakes melted on his face.  
  
That night, his dreams were shrouded in darkness. Over and over again he saw Elenest burning in front of him, crying out for him. Somehow he couldn't get to her. Something held his arms back tightly. He could hear not only her screams but the yells and pleas for mercy all around him in the shadows. The floor burning his knees. The air was incredibly hot. He couldn't breath. He couldn't think. He couldn't process it when Elenest melted in front of him and a black phantom with wild hair and glaring white eyes stared at him.  
  
'Kill him!' it hissed. 'Kill him!'  
  
Legolas snapped awake. The fire was almost out with but a trickle of smoke rising from it. The calls echoed around him.  
  
'Kill him! Kill him!' He heard the whinny of a horses and the thumping of hooves.  
  
They were coming for him. 


	2. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing you guys! I'm currently working on responding to the reviews in Book I because I forgot :(. Here's the responses for the reviews for this book!  
  
@ Fencing Babe07 - If you keep reading you'll find out EXACTLY what happened to the other elf and WHY... But not yet.  
  
@ Deana - I tend to update each book daily until it's finished. I write the entire next book before posting it so it may take awhile. Thanks for your review!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Legolas gave out one loud whistle. His horse appeared out of nowhere, tossing its dark head in agitation. Legolas had all the items on in no time and was soon galloping off. He heard the crash of branches behind him. A strange tickling sensation suddenly struck his neck and his eyes widened. His elvish sixth sense prodded at him like swamp insects.  
  
As it in slow motion, one of the riders behind him had drawn and arrow. Legolas turned around and caught it in a split second. His face was fully exposed to the riders now, and they knew it was him for sure. He drew the arrow and fired it back. He didn't know it he had hit something or not since all other sounds were drowned out by the heavy breathing of the horse and the thumping of its hooves.  
  
He had rounded the corner of the icy path and kicked the steed's flanks. He could feel them pursuing like dogs. He knew he wouldn't be able to outrun them or get away unless they found some gorge and chanced jumping it, which was unlikely in this part of the forest.  
  
Another arrow suddenly flew past him and scraped the right side of his face. Another hit the horse's rump and it whinnied loudly. Legolas pulled another arrow from his quiver and fired back blindly. He heard a horse snort and one of them fell behind. There were three after him now, all clad in army garments and armor. Obviously they had found out about his escape and followed. He felt a desperate urge to know whether or not they knew what his father had done.  
  
However, he hadn't the time now. Another arrow narrowly missed him as he rounded another corner. His cheek burned as they approached a low- hanging branch. Legolas leapt up off the saddle and over the obstruction, landing back in the saddle facing the other way. The snow had made the saddle wet and he slipped. Something suddenly struck his shin. He cried out when he saw an arrow protruding out of his calf. He looked up to see the three still pursuing. He opened one of the satchels and pulled out the blowgun. Whether the darts were drugged or not he didn't know but he assailed the closest rider anyhow. His eyes widened as he fell off his horse. The others noticed but didn't take any heed. Legolas fired again.  
  
His horse suddenly leapt and he fell on his back in the saddle. He grunted as one of the elves laughed. He quickly flipped over and began to ride facing forward. The blowgun was still in his hand and he took a blind shot over his shoulder. He must have missed because in a second one of them was up beside him on his right. Soon he was in between both of them. They both drew their swords simultaneously, grinning at him.  
  
'Even a prince must be treated justly!' one of them hissed before bringing his sword down. Legolas had his dagger out in a flash and blocked it. With a bright flash of light the sword shattered and rained down on him. The elf screamed and dropped the hilt. Legolas stared in shock as the rider fell behind. Something suddenly struck the back of his head.  
  
He looked over his shoulder to see the angry eyes of the one elf left. Fighting off the dark corner in his eyes he swung at him. The elf easily dodged his drunken blow and hit him with his sword hilt again. Legolas's eyes drooped as his head throbbed. He swung once more and made contact with his shoulder. The attack was weak and didn't affect his opponent at all. He actually laughed in his face as he grabbed the reins of Legolas's ride.  
  
The black steed suddenly reached back and bit at the elf's hand. The hand cried out and let go. In a burst of speed and tight turns he disappeared behind them.  
  
'Damn you, Legolas!' he cried after them. 'You'll never get away that easy!' Legolas grabbed the horse's man as the hooves behind him faded away. He felt weak and dizzy as black spots and stars appeared before him. The horse suddenly came to a screeching stop and he fell off onto his back.  
  
He landed in a shallow pond. The icy water immediately woke him up. The horse whinnied and began nudging at him. The cold bit the tips of his nose and ears. He grit his teeth and began to stand. Suddenly, his horse jumped from the water onto the bank. Legolas looked around him. It wasn't snowing here but a heavy fog had settled in. Five feet behind him was the gravel bank. In all other directions he could see dark shapes. His head ached but the cold in his soaked boots kept him conscious.  
  
He started trudging towards his ride. His feet felt hard and heavy and splashed loudly. He looked down to see that his whole right boot was incased in solid clear ice. His eyes widened in shock when he tried to pull it up again. It was rooted to the stony bed of the pond. He glanced over his shoulder as his sixth sense tingled.  
  
As if by magic the fog cleared a path towards one of the shadows. It was a crystallized deer with white eyes standing in the water. Legolas gaped in horror at the dead being in the water.  
  
The pond was cursed. Any being who came across its waters would freeze right there in the pond, never to move again but stuck in a eternity of icy torture. The cold would stab and prick you until you'd try to scream. You can't satisfy your dire need for food, water and warmth. You're caught and can never escape.  
  
Legolas looked down to see the ice crawling up his leg. It snaked up to his knee. He pulled and flexed but it had no effect. He screamed and the squeezing pin-needle pain that pulsed through his whole body. He pulled and pulled as his horse stomped the ground.  
  
'Come here!' Legolas begged. The horse refused to obey. Legolas stretched out a hand for the reins dangling just out of reach. The horse tossed its head and the reins stretched out to him. Legolas grasped it and managed to pull his feet away. He collapsed just a foot away from shore.  
  
The iced crawled up his thigh and grasped his hips. He pulled himself ashore with only his hands. He dragged himself completely out of the water and lie on the gravel panting. He felt all his energy draining from him as blackness danced before him again.  
  
Soon he was unconscious. 


	3. Chapter 6

Responses:  
  
@ Deana ~ Actually, that ice thing wasn't my own. I got the idea from the ZELDA manga comic and I always wanted to write about it. Thanks anyway!  
  
The song I used for this chapter is called Angels Among Us by Alabama. It's one of my absolute favorites and fit this chapter perfectly!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~I was walking home from school, on a cold winter day,~  
  
~Took a shortcut through the woods, and I lost my way.~  
  
~It was getting late, and I was scared... and alone.~  
  
~But then a kind old man took my hand, and led me home.~  
  
'Father, did you hear that?' asked the young boy. The adult sniffed the air. In the silent wake of winter he heard it. The whinny of a horse echoed in the silver trees with the morning frost clinging to them. He nodded.  
  
'Probably just a wild stallion all alone son.' he said as he pulled the cart on behind him.  
  
'No! Listen closer! It sounds so sad! Can we please go see? It's coming from over there!' the boy sat atop a pile of wood on the cart that his father dragged. The older man had thick blonde hair that hung around a handsome face for a human. He sniffed the air again.  
  
'No, we best be getting home and start a fire for your sisters.'  
  
'Please, father!' begged the boy. 'If it's tame then we can use it to haul the cart and you can get more wood faster!' the man looked back to see the boy's pleading eyes. He couldn't say no, so he asked the boy to stay here and he would head off and check.  
  
He wasn't planning to come across the horse lying at the edge of the ice pond. It nickered and cooed a little being bundled up behind him that he couldn't see. The horse was obviously domesticated since it had several bags of items wrapped around its girth. There was no saddle but the reins were man-made.  
  
'Hey there, big guy.' he said softly so he wouldn't spook the horse away. He approached slowly. He saw a blonde head resting on the horse's knees. The horse nudged it, but it didn't move.  
  
'Oh, dear Valar!' he cursed as his step changed to a run. He saw a full view of an elf with ice incasing his entire lower torso. He was still breathing but had a nasty-looking scrape on his cheek and a bleeding head. His lips trembled and his hands were white. The horse nudged him once more, but he paid no heed.  
  
'Hang on...' the man whispered as he grabbed the horse's reins and pulled the beast up. 'Please hang on.' he called for his son who took a minute to respond.  
  
'What is it?' he cried at the sight of the elf that was awaking at the loss of warmth his horse gave.  
  
'Take the horse's reins, son.' he said. The boy simply stared. 'Take them!' he grabbed them quickly and continued to gawk.  
  
'Legolas could see a blurry face ahead of him. His entire body throbbed with pain and his head pounded as the sunlight entered his eyes.  
  
'You'll be all right, lad.' said the man. 'It'll be okay.'  
  
'Father, what are we going to do?' the man knew exactly what he would do.  
  
'Son, I need you to ride his horse to the farm and get your mother to come back with the wagon and the kine. Stay home and don't tell your sisters what we're doing but make sure there is a warm bed ready for him!' the boy nodded and his father lifted him up onto the horse. He had to slap the horse's rump to get it to go, but it galloped off into the trees with his son on its back.  
  
Next he removed his coat and sweater and draped them onto the elf's upper torso. Shivering, Legolas looked up at him with dilated pupils. He could acknowledge him now and realize what he was doing.  
  
~Momma couldn't see him, Oh but he was standing there,~  
  
~And I knew in my heart, he was the answer to my prayer.~  
  
~Oh-oh-oh~  
  
~I believe there are,~  
  
~Angels Among Us.~  
  
~Sent down to us,~  
  
~From somewhere up above.~  
  
~They come to you and me,~  
  
~In our darkest hours.~  
  
~To show how to live,~  
  
~To teach us how to give,~  
  
~To guide us with the light of love.~  
  
In minutes the man had a fire going all around Legolas's lower torso. Legolas's mind couldn't remember what he was doing or why. He wanted to fight him off at first but found no strength to do so. Soon, he just closed his eyes and let the pain envelop him.  
  
~When life held troubled times, and had me down on my knees,~  
  
~There's always been someone to come along, and comfort me.~  
  
~A kind word from a stranger, to lend a helping hand.~  
  
~A phone call from a friend, just to say 'I understand.'~  
  
~No ain't it kind of funny,~  
  
~At the dark end of the road,~  
  
~Someone lights the way,~  
  
~With just a single ray of hope.~  
  
~Oh-oh-oh~  
  
~I believe there are,~  
  
~Angels Among Us.~  
  
~Sent down to us,~  
  
~From somewhere up above.~  
  
~They come to you and me,~  
  
~In our darkest hours.~  
  
~To show how to live,~  
  
~To teach us how to give,~  
  
~To guide us with the light of love.~  
  
The man carefully melted the ice slowly but surely. Soon, the layer was only half a centimeter thick. By then, his wife had appeared in the trees calling for him.  
  
~They wear so many faces, show up in the strangest places,~  
  
~Grace us with their mercy, in our time of need.~  
  
~Oh-oh-oh~  
  
~I believe there are,~  
  
~Angels Among Us.~  
  
~Sent down to us,~  
  
~From somewhere up above.~  
  
~They come to you and me,~  
  
~In our darkest hours.~  
  
~To show how to live,~  
  
~To teach us how to give,~  
  
~To guide us with the light of love.~  
  
Legolas couldn't remember anything else that had happened. When he awoke he was in a warm room on a fluffy bed. A fire lit up the brick walls and straw roof. He looked to a chair to see a man reading a book and rocking back and forth. He looked up and smiled at him.  
  
~To guide us with the light of...~  
  
~Love.~ 


End file.
